bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Mukō
Seven Mukō (セブンスヴォイド, literally "Seven Void")is the brother of Dominic Ketsueki and the cousin of Eclipse Monado. He was originally born as "Seventh Mukō" but had his name changed to just plain "Seven Mukō". Also, he is the only known Mukō to possess the ability of elemental manipulation, besides the family head. Appearance When Dominic Ketsueki left the Mukō family, Seven was the only one left to inherit the abilities of the family head. When he began his training, to increase his Reiryoku, he began to wear the clothing of the traditional Mukō Monarch. His dark black hair was grown long (155 cm) and tied into a pony tail. His skin was tanned (from being out in the sun so long) and he was began wearing the clothing of the Mukō Vizier. His lower body was covered in a black inflated hakama (giving the pants a ballooning affect) and was forced to wear a short shirt that covered just a little bit more then 3/4ths of his chest. Golden trim ran around the outside of the shirt. Personality Seven is a very cruel person, usually doing as he pleases, and not listening to a word of advice. He considers himself to be very powerful, and even somewhat arrogant. He acts childish when it's unneeded, and usually tried to uphold the highest point of authority in a single area. His mind usually wonders from the Mukō Monarch to the Saibankan Monarch (which he claims to be able to control both). Synopsis The Preparation Arc Equipment *'Quincy Cross:' Much like his older brother Dominic Ketsueki, Seven is able to use the powers of the Quincy Cross. The cross gives him access to a number of Quincy related abilities, and also allows him to absorb near by Reishi. Though, instead of using the ability of a Shinigami, he usually chooses to walk the path of a Quincy. He claims his ability as a Shinigami is much greater then his ability as a Quincy, but he uses his Quincy powers in order to hide his true motives. *'Metal Vessel:' In order to conceal his Reiryoku (to keep it from being sensed), Seven walks around with various metal jewelry on his body. These metal objects are called "Metal Vessels" and use an unknown method to conceal his Spiritual Pressure. These Gauntlets were created by the current Mukō family head, and were given to Seven. They were to be given to Dominic Ketsueki, but he gave up his name as a Mukō. Powers & Abilities Master Killer: Unlike the other members of the Mukō Family, Seven is perfectly skilled in the manipulation of killing intent. He utilizes it to a point where every one of his Heilige Pfiels have enough destructive power to demolish 1/4 of a town. It is also to the point where if he combined it and his Vast Reiatsu, he could easily cause somebody of Immense Spiritual Pressure to collapse to their knees. Like the rest of his Mukō family, Seven has a high spiritual pressure. Since he is going to be the next lord of the Mukō Empire, he has to have more reiatsu then a captain. Like other people who have a Quincy Cross, Seven is able to absorb Reishi and use it to aid him in battle. However, for him, Reishi is everything. A majority of his abilities use Reishi and Reiryoku in harmony, creating more complex and heavier attacks then what a normal Shinigami would come up with. Seven is very skilled in Zanjutsu. He is able to use every skill at a master's level, but still makes mistakes similar to a practitioner's Kidō Expert: Since Seven is to be the next lord of the Mukō Empire, he has to be skilled in using Kidō. However, his manipulation is only at expert level, and he rarely uses it. He believes in the power of his Vollstandig and his Bankai, not wanting to complicate a battle by using Kidō Zanpakutō Supēsu (スペース, literally Japanese for "Space") is Seven's Zanpakutō. It's appearance is somewhat similar to a short sword, or a wakazashi. It is pure white in color and has a dark tinted outline around the rim of the blade. In the middle of the handle is a dark black gem which is used to absorb Reishi. It is around 8.75 inches in length, and has a weight of 10 pounds. * Seven's Zanpakutō enters its Shikai with the command "Suffocate". It's appearance turns from a Wakazashi to a fan. The fan is made of peacock feathers and has a golden metal base. It's trim is pure bronze, and the jewel in the middle of it is just like the one in Supēsu's non-released form, and is also used to absorb reishi. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Supēsu is able to use the Spiritual Particles in the air to manipulate the surrounding wind/air. It also absorbs in that very same air/wind and generates a dark black substance (which looks like a bunch of fluttering butterflies. It is reiatsu and reiryoku resistant, able to swallow up energy sources like a vacuum. ***'Frágma Kenoú' (バリア真空, literally Greek for "Vacuum Barrier"): Using the wind controlled by Supēsu, Seven draws it into the jewel on his fan, and causes a suction affect. The area that is encased within the suction becomes a hurt-less area, which stops him from being harmed by attacks utilizing Reiatsu and Reiryoku. * Shinkū Kūkan (真空空間, literally Japanese for "Vacuum Space") is Seven's Bankai. It transforms from a fan, into a single Jewel, without the ability to absorb Reishi. The jewel is ruby red, and usually levitates in the palm of his hand. **Bankai Special Ability: The jewel is able to release a black substance in the shape of tiny little butterflies. This substance has the ability of a vacuum, sucking in, and devouring any source of energy it comes in contact with. It is also able to split, and create portals that can connect two places together. ***'Sí̱ranga Kenoú' (トンネルギャップ, literally Greek for "Vacuum Tunnel"): Using the various portals Seven has placed in the living world, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society, he is able to use a variety of objects he has within his possession. This includes the ability to use elemental powers, which is basically sucking the raw element from his habitat and then using Reiryoku and Reishi to keep its constant shape. Spirit Weapon Idenshi No Tsue (遺伝子の杖, literally Japanese for "Gene's Wand"): This single tool is created and used by Seven, using the constructive ability of Reishi. He uses it in harmony with his Bankai, Shinku Kukan, and adds onto the control he has over his Bankai's special ability. It is also able to fire the normal abilities (Heilige Pfeil) of a Quincy. *Heilig Pfeil: Using Reiryoku and Reishi, Seven can construct arrows that he can fire from his wand. These arrows are much similar to a normal Quincy's Heilig Pfiel, but uses the power of his Bankai to make them un-phased by Reiatsu and Reiryoku. Quincy: Vollständig Daichinoikari (大地の怒り, literally Japanese for "Rage of The Earth") is Seven's Quincy: Vollständig. The gauntlets on Seven's arms are specially modified to help him access Vollständig form. Upon activating it, he releases a great amount of reiatsu, a lot greater then his own vast reiatsu. The reiatsu takes the shape of a pillar, and then branches off into a Quincy Cross, and then disperses. When Seven emerges from the tower of Reiatsu, he stands with a black demon standing over him. This demon is controlled through the Idenshi No Tsue that Seven possesses. *'Perfect Reishi Dominance:' With the help of his Bankai, and the portals that are placed randomly in the living world, hueco mundo, and soul society, Seven has complete control over the reishi that is transferred to his Vollständig. The reishi amplifies his power, and is stored within the vacuum void of his Bankai, allowing him to access it any time he wishes, even after his Vollständig has been deactivated. *'Spirit Weapon:' Much like his Idenshi No Tsue, his Vollständig grows a Spirit Weapon of its own. This weapon is in the shape of a giant Egyptian lamp, similar to something a Gene would reside in. Using the power of Seven's Bankai, Shinku Kukan, his Vollständig is able to absorb the reiatsu and reiryoku of others into the Gene's lamp. This allows him to fire the technique back with twice the power, or absorb it into his Vollständig, by making it drink the substance inside.